Deltarian Armed Forces
Overview The Deltarian Armed Forces (Alazindian: Ozbrojených Sil Deltarsko) ''commonly known as the '''Deltarian Military', were the collective military forces responsible for the defensives and offensives of the Federal Republic of Deltaria. The Deltarian Armed Forces can be traced back to the Royal Military Forces, the military of the old Deltarian Empire. It was instated during in 2463 by the Czars, but remaind large and outdated unitl 2600, when under the new Deltarian democracy the force was modernized and reformed into the Deltarian Armed Forces . The Deltarian Armed Forces were controlled by the National Military Executives, a council of generals and ministers from each branch of the military, and was responsible for daily administration and coordination between the sepperate branches of the military. The National Military Executives were based in the Deltarian High Command Center in Naban, the capital of Deltaria. The operational directors were the Board of Operational Commanders, who took troops from each branch designated to them and gave them missions and operations, producing combat cells from the various military units, which were created for ease of administration and operations. The Deltarian Armed Forces participated in a few conflicts, most notably the First Deltarian Civil War and the Keymon Crisis. These conflicts proved the efficency of the Deltarian Armed Forces, especially after Deltaria defeated its southern neighbor, Jakania. While Deltaria was a player on the international stage, they tried to keep military conflicts to a minimum, a task they were largely successful in. The military was very modern and well financed, keeping up to date in any conflict. The counterparts of the Deltarian Armed Forces were DAIS and TILE, the intelligence agencies of the nation. Together they gathered intelligence and helped relay their information to the Deltarian Armed Forces to improve and augment their plans. The military was supplied by private contractors within Deltaria, who give the Armed Forces military armaments and technology. Some military supplies do come from the government itself. but most government technology goes to TILE and DAIS. The military did not use products made by other nations so as to decrease dependence on foreign products. Two of the larges suppliers of the Deltarian military were Armastech Inc., a small arms, equipment and munitions supplier, Fast and Holn Shipyards, a naval supplier, and Cognex Corp., a company supplying airplanes, tanks, and artillery. The Deltarian Armed Forces were controlled by the Department of Defence, whose responsibilities were to oversee the armed forces and matters concerning national security. The Commander-in-Chief of the military was the President, who set down military policy and made major decisions during war. This was so the Premier did not have to be distracted by the wars, and could continue to run the country with the rest of the cabinet. The Minister of Defense was part of the cabinet, and was responsible for carrying out the current military policy with the National Military Executives. This was a board of senior officers in their respective branch (army, air force, navy, etc.) as well as the Minister of Defense. Their responsibilities were to advise the President on military policy, execute the current policy, and strategize during wars, coordinating the separate branches of the Military. The intelligence branches of Deltaria were also controlled by the Department of Defence, but were not part of the Armed Forces. The leaders of their branches were chosen by the Minister of Justice, who was chosen by the Premier if he died before his term in office was over. The main branches of the Deltarian Armed Forces were: *'Deltarian Army', which controlled all land-based military operations. *'Deltarian Navy', which controlled all sea-based operations. *'Deltarian Air Force', which controlled all air operations. These were the branches of the Deltarian Armed Forces, but were not the only branches controlled by the Department of Defence Deltarian Army Main Article: Deltarian Army The Deltarian Department of the Army was fairly modern, and was also the largest branch of the Armed Forces. It was modernized in the New Republic Era, after the fall of the Czars. Before that time, the army was a large, poorly equipped morass, with the paramilitaries of the nobles having the real power. After the fall of the Czars the army was quickly modernized, becoming one of the largest armies in Majatra and one of the most advanced armies in the whole of Terra. It was involved in a few conflicts including the Western Meria Crisis and the First Deltarian Civil War. It was very successful in all of these conflicts, and throughout its existence it never lost a major conflict. The Deltarian Navy Main Article: Deltarian Navy The Federal Republic of Deltaria had one of the most powerful and advanced navies in Terra. It was situated on the borders of Lake Majatra and surrounded the Ushlande Bay, which is one of its most prosperous aquatic areas around Majatra. It had many international bases, and had a very large supply of ships and aircraft. It participated in few conflicts, but was acknowledged as being probably one of the premier Navies in terms of technological advancement and size. It was founded after the time of the Czars as the Department of Naval Defense, and was successively modernized again since then. Deltarian Air Force Main Article: Deltarian Air Force Category:Deltaria